Leave Out All The Rest
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Before leaving for Rivendell, Boromir writes Faramir a letter. Eowyn helps Faramir move on. Based on the song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Faramir/Eowyn


_Authors Note: This is a simple one-shot about Boromir. It was inspired by the song _Leave Out All TheRest_ by Linkin Park.

* * *

  
_

Leave Out All The Rest

Boromir sighed heavily as he mounted his war horse. It would be a long ride to Rivendell. If he was asked for his opinion on his mission, he would say that his father was sending him on a fool's errand. Besides, Faramir would be better for a trip to the Last Homely House. After all, he was the scholar, not Boromir. But Boromir knew he could not reject a direct order from the Steward of Gondor. He just hoped Faramir never read the letter that he had written.

**One Year Later**

Faramir opened the large wooded trunk on the floor. Almost immediately, he was taken back in time to when Boromir was still alive and well. He would have told Faramir in a very snappish voice that it was impolite to go through someone else's belongings. But Boromir was not there. His body was lying somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, surrounded by schools of fish and Eru knows what else.

The sight and smell of Boromir's belongings made tears of regret form in Faramir's eyes. _If only I had been more insistent, _Faramir thought._ Then I would have gone instead of Boromir and he would still be here today. If only... _Faramir's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up from his position on the floor into the concerned face of his beloved wife, Eowyn.

"You should not blame yourself for his death, Faramir." Eowyn said softly, kneeling down beside him. "What is done is done. You know that there was nothing you could do. Boromir died a warriors death. He lived a full life. Do not regret that." Faramir remained silent and stared down at the open trunk before him.

"I never went through his things after he died," Faramir said. Eowyn thought he sounded like a lost puppy. "I don't know why. Maybe because it held too many memories at the time."

"What has made you look through it now, beloved?" Eowyn queried. Faramir gave her a small smile.

"I thought it was time. I thought, and hope, that Boromir may have left me a note, a letter, anything." Faramir replied, lifting up Boromir's first Rangers uniform. "Boromir was so proud to be a Ranger of Ithilien. He paraded around in it all day." Faramir replaced the garment and drew out a worn book. Faramir smiled excitedly. "Ah, I remember this! Mother wrote this when Boromir was first born. She read it to Boromir and I until she passed away. Oh how I loved this book." Faramir began flipping through the pages.

"May I see?" Eowyn asked, not wishing to infringe on her husbands fond memories.

"Of course." Eowyn, too, began to read the story.

"We have a similar story in Rohan, though, I must admit, Lady Finduilas retells is much better." Eowyn said. "And these illustrations are beautiful."

"What is this? My wife admitting that Gondor had produced something superior to Rohan!" Faramir exclaimed, astounded. A smile lit up his face. Oh how he loved his wife.

"And you shall not hear it often." Eowyn said, leaning over to give Faramir a kiss. "What exactly merited a place in this trunk?"

"Only Boromir's favorite things went in this trunk. Believe it or not, this trunk is one hundred years old. It belonged to my great-great-grandfather." Faramir informed.

"That is impressive. It must not have been used very much." But Faramir wasn't listening. He was staring down at a letter addressed to him, clearly written in Boromir's scrawling script. Faramir turned it over in his hands. It seemed to Faramir that it was written in haste because there was not seal on the letter. Eowyn looked at the letter curiously. Faramir opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"'_Faramir,_

_I had hoped that you would never have to read this letter, for that means that we will never meet again in Middle-Earth. _

_I am writing this, about to leave for Rivindell. I don't expect I shall return from this fool's errand.'" _

Faramir had to smile at Boromir's misspelling.

"Go on, Faramir." Eowyn urged. Faramir nodded and continued.

_"'When my time comes, I hope that you will forget all the mistakes I made and remember me for the good I have done. Please don't resent me. I've never been perfect, though I wish I was. But you know that I have always meant well. Whenever you are feeling empty and angry, remember me. Remember this day, little brother, when I left. Remember the glory of Gondor; may it never diminish. _

_Don't blame yourself for my death. I've taken my beating and weathered it best I could. There are some things no one can change. Keep that memory of me, little brother. Leave out all the rest._

_Boromir'"_

A single tear streaked down Faramir's tanned cheek. He could almost see Boromir sitting on a stump writing this letter, a worried and anxious expression playing on his face. Faramir looked up to see Eowyn crying, a sight Faramir had never seen since they walked together in the Houses of Healing.

"What is wrong, beloved?" Faramir asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing. It's just...that letter reminded me of what Theodred would say to Eomer. He used to blame himself for Theodred's death, you know. But there was nothing he could do! Theodred was poisoned in body as well as mind. He doesn't blame himself now, though." Eowyn sniffed as she finished. "Lothiriel had done Eomer a world of good." Eowyn dried her tears on a blanket from their bed. The couple was silent from a moment.

"You have a choice to make, Faramir." Eowyn said quietly. Faramir looked at her in suprise.

"What do you mean?" Faramir was genuinely confused.

"You can let Boromir go, or you can keep hanging on to a shadow and a thought." Eowyn looked Faramir straight in the eye. "You can never truly move on if you continue to hold on to Boromir." Faramir opened his mouth to argue. "I do not mean that you should forget your brother's memory. On the contrary, you should not forget him, but you should not act as if Boromir is going to walk through the door any minute. Boromir is gone, Faramir. Dead. I do not intend to sound harsh, but it is the truth." Faramir sat mute through Eowyn's speech. He was about to ask what made her the expert on the subject until he remembered all who she had lost; her father, her mother, her cousin, and her uncle. Eowyn had seen enough death in her lifetime for her to speak so freely on the subject.

Faramir contemplated what Eowyn had said. She rose to leave Faramir alone, but Faramir grabbed her hand. He stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You are right, beloved. It is time to let Boromir go." Faramir murmmerd into her hair. Eowyn squeezed Faramir.

"Come. Little Túrin wishes to speak to his father about a matter of great importance." Eowyn said as she pulled away. Faramir's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oh? Did he say what the matter is?" Eowyn grinned.

"He would like to negotiate the length of his nap time. Túrin says that an hour nap is far to long for a grown boy of four years. He should only take a half hour nap." Eowyn replied on a bubble of laughter.

"He wants to negotiate his nap time?" Faramir asked, astounded.

"He _is_ his fathers son." Eowyn reminded. Faramir laughed.

"Oh, yes. Shall we go?" Faramir offered Eowyn his arm. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, I never tire of hearing it." Eowyn said and smiled.

"You are very beautiful, Lady Eowyn."

"Thank you, _Lord Faramir._" Faramir leaned down and gave his wife a swift kiss before escorting her out into the hall way.

_Eomer isn't the only one who is blessed. _Faramir thought. There was no doubt about it; life was good.


End file.
